The processing and analysis of wide bandwidth electrical signals presents formidable challenges. For example, the clock rates of conventional analog to digital converters are inadequate to capture wideband signals in real time. Characterization of such electrical signals is also difficult. Conventional sampling systems used for signal acquisition and measurement tend to transmit portions of sample strobe pulses used to capture signal samples along with the signal samples so that measurements include artifacts associated with the strobe pulses. In addition, conventional samplers tend to operate at low strobe rates and provide sampled signal (IF) or other processed output signals based on charge accumulated on sample capacitors, and thus IF bandwidths and sensitivities are limited. In view of these and other shortcomings, improved signal acquisition and conversion systems are needed.